Sweet Nightmares
by Rinoneechan17
Summary: Ichigo wakes up after his fight with Byakuya and Renji. He is told he must endure ten straight days of training in order to rescue Rukia. Kurai is a longtime employee at the Urahara Shop. Will she stand in the sidelines or fight head-on along side Ichigo and the others? Ichigo x OC. Rated M for language, violence, and some sexuality.
1. Training

**Chapter 1 [This is a re-launch of my original Bleach fanfic, but with several small changes. I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed to original!]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
**

**Rated M for language, violence, and some sexuality  
**

**Enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, July 19, 2011...  
**

Ichigo snapped his eyes open upon realizing who was lying on top of him. He screamed as Tessai stared him straight in the eyes. "Oh, you're awake! Good."

"Too close! You're too close!" Ichigo began to shove Tessai away.

"Hey, boss!" Tessai shouted over Ichigo. "You wanted me to tell you when Ichigo regained consciousness. Well, he has!"

The door opened, "Tessai, get off of him."

"Alright."

Ichigo panted as the giant with glasses slipped out of the covers. He glanced at the door where a young woman stood. She was 5'4" with a slender, fit body filled out in the right places. She had long, shiny dark auburn hair and startling silver eyes. She wore a sleeveless black, cropped top with low cut jeans. Ichigo blinked, feeling speechless by her beauty. She had graceful features that belonged to royalty. Ichigo shook his head, snapping out of his daze. "Wait a second, what're you two doing in my house?"

"This isn't your house, dude," she frowned and stepped inside. "You're in Urahara Shop."

"Who the hell are you?! I've never seen you before!" he demanded.

"Kurai Yamazaru," she replied bluntly. "I work here."

Ichigo blinked in confusion, "Black Monkey? What kinda name is that?"

"You're one to talk, Mr Strawberry," she retorted, her eyebrow twitching.

"Shut up! 'Ichi' means one and 'go' means guardian. It is _not _strawberry!"

Kurai blinked at him, "If you're not careful, you'll open your wounds."

He glanced down at his body, finding himself wrapped in bandages. He frowned up at the young woman, "You saved me?"

"What's this? You sound disappointed." Kisuke Urahara entered the room, fanning himself.

"Mr Hat-and-Clogs...," Ichigo blinked, remembering. "Oh! What about Uryu? Is he okay?"

"I treated him on sight," Kisuke informed, closing his fan. "He lost a lot of blood, but his injuries weren't serious. If I left him there, he would've lasted several more days. When he left, he was worried about you."

"About me? Yeah right," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Please." Kurai crossed her arms under her breasts. "He was such a jackass. He refused to allow me to treat him further, insisting that we help you. As he said, the only one who can save Rukia is you."

"Only me? What can I do?" he clenched his fists. "Rukia's already back at the Soul Society! How can I follow her there?! How the hell can I rescue her?! There's no way I can do it! It's impossible!"

"You really think so?" Kisuke smirked.

Ichigo's eyes widened in realization, "There_ is_ a way?! How?! How do I get there?! Tell me!"

"Of course I'll tell you. However, under one condition." Kisuke held up his index finger. "Starting now, for ten days you will learn how to fight properly with me."

"Training?! I don't have time for that!" Ichigo got to his feet and got in Kisuke's face. "You don't know when Rukia's gonna be executed! I have to get there now!"

Kurai stepped forward, but Kisuke blocked her with his cane. He sighed, holding onto his hat, "You are one exasperating person."

Suddenly, Ichigo was on the floor with Kisuke kneeling over him, holding the end of his cane to Ichigo's forehead. "The point I was trying to make is...you will die if you go there now. Do you think you could win if you fight them now? I let you battle out with the two Soul Reapers yesterday so that you could see for yourself how significantly outmatched you are. With your current skill level, you won't stand a chance against the Soul Society. You are weak. A weakling who barges into enemy territory is suicide. 'To rescue Rukia'? Stop being childish. Don't use other people as an excuse to go and kill yourself."

Kisuke stood up and walked back over towards Kurai. "The Soul Society usually allows a one-month grace period to deduce the maximum penalty in a convict's execution. We will take just ten days to torture you. Plus, seven days to open the gate to the Soul Society. That gives you thirteen whole days. You have plenty of time."

Ichigo frowned in thought, "In ten days, will I become stronger?"

"A strong will is stronger than steel," Kurai said. "You won't get stronger unless you're serious about rescuing Rukia."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, sighing as he did. "If I don't, no one will. Fine. Let's do this."

**Next day...**

Kurai finished wiping the counters down. Today, she wore a pale blue cami that rested just above her belly button, and low-cut, black workout pants with white stripes running down the sides of the legs. Again, she was barefoot. She put the cleaning supplies back behind the counter, and Ururu popped her head up from the other side of the counter. "What're you doing, Kurai?"

"Cleaning the dust. Don't know why I bother. It's like we have customers," she said, leaning on the counter. "That's what you get for building a candy shop away from the main road."

"Oh, come on. We still get customers," Kisuke said, walking out of the back.

"Soul Reapers don't count."

"Maybe you should step outside for some fresh air," he suggested, fanning himself. "All the dust in here is probably giving you a headache."

"I think it's just your annoying amount of optimism," she grumbled, following him. They gathered outside, watching Jinta and Ururu play.

Several moments later, Ichigo appeared with a look of determination. Kurai nudged her boss to get his attention. "What? Oh, welcome!" Kisuke said, fanning himself. "How are your wounds?"

Ichigo pulled his shirt opening, showing scars on both shoulders, the middle of his chest and abdomen. "All healed!"

"That's good." Kisuke closed his fan. "Did you tell your father?"

"Yeah," he replied, grabbing his bag. "I told him I'd be sleeping over at a friend's house."

"That sounds like an excuse to do the nasty," Kisuke teased.

"Shut up!"

"Ugh, let's just get started already," Kurai snapped, shoving the door open.

"Sounds like a splendid idea, Kurai," Kisuke teased, re-opening his fan.

"Oh, shut up. You'd be out here all night teasing the poor boy if I hadn't said something," she scolded. "It's disturbing how much pleasure you get from-"

"THANK YOU!"

They both glanced back at Ichigo who was bent over at the waist in a bow. Kisuke held his fan to his mouth, "Uh...what?"

He straightened up and exhaled sharply. "It's nothing. Thank you."

**Squad 6 Barracks, Soul Society, July 21, 2011...**

Rikichi, a simple squad member, chased a Hell Butterfly around the hallway. "Come on! Come back!"

Every time he reached for it, the butterfly flittered away, playing a silly game with the young Soul Reaper. Richiki jumped around like a buffoon, clapping his hands together in an attempt to catch the butterfly. He slipped and landed face-first. "Ow!"

"Are you alright?"

Rikichi glanced up then widened his eyes. A young, female Soul Reaper stood before him. She was 5'6" and gorgeous with her chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a simple black kimono that reached down to her lower legs with a blueish-green sash tied around her waist. Rikichi immediately zeroed in on the badge on her left arm, recognizing the number 13. He jolted to his feet, "L-Lieutenant Aizen! I-I-I didn't expect to see you here."

"Relax, kid," the Lieutenant smiled politely. "I'm here to see Rukia on behalf of my Captain. He wanted to come, but he's not feeling well today."

"Oh, well...Lieutenant Abarai is back there. I don't think he'd mind if you went in."

"Good. I'd hate to bother Captain Kuchiki with my presence," she said, walking past him. "I know how he gets."

She left the hallway and entered the Squad 6 holding cells. Renji Abarai stood in front of one the cells. He was wearing a loose pink kimono, and he was yelling. "I was just joking, you idiot!"

"Then which is it, you freak?!" a voice from inside the cell shouted back.

"Yes, please yell louder. I can't quite hear you," Lieutenant Aizen groaned, frowning.

Renji furiously turned around, "Shizuka?! What're you doing here? You let you in?"

"You left the door unlocked, genius. Besides, I'm here on behalf of Captain Ukitake," she said, gesturing to her badge.

"Captain Ukitake? Is he sick again?" asked the prisoner.

"Unfortunately." Shizuka approached the cell bars and gazed inside. Rukia Kuchiki sat facing the wall, not even turning around to face her Lieutenant. Shizuka glanced at Renji, "By the way, where is Captain Kuchiki?"

"He's busy delivering his report," he informed, leaning on the bars. "He's probably begging for clemency for Rukia."

"I doubt it," Rukia said.

"What makes you say that? He is your brother," Shizuka reminded.

"Yes...which is why he'll prefer to kill me himself."

Her words shocked Renji and Shizuka. The two Lieutenants exchanged appalled glances. Rukia's shoulders slumped a bit more. "I know the kind of man he really is. Over the 40 years since I was adopted into the Kuchiki family, not once has he ever truly looked at me."

**Underground Cavern, Urahara Shop, World of the Living...**

"NO WAY! This place is amazing! Who would have guessed that all this time, there was a huge subterranean training ground under my store!"

"Oh, forget the acting," Ichigo frowned, his arms crossed over his chest. "You obviously knew this was down here, but I will admit it's impressive."

Kisuke chuckled, smiling mischievously. "So then, you wanna get down to business?"

"Yeah," he replied, sticking his pinky in his ear. "Let's get on with it. This training session or whatever you call it."

"Always be careful what you ask for." Kisuke raised his cane and poked Ichigo in the forehead. His soul separated from his body, and he got up.

"Hey, what's the big idea knocking me down like that, you...!" Ichigo fell to his knees, struggling to breather right.

"This is your first time, is it not?" Kisuke asked, smirking. "To be separated from your body in a form other than that of a Soul Reaper? Is it difficult to breathe? It's also hard to move in spirit form, don't you think? In your current state, your Soul Sleep, the origin of your power and your booster, Chain Link have been destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki. That is to say, you are merely a ghost of a normal human being without any spiritual powers whatsoever. In order to fight the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, you need your powers. First, let's work on moving freely in spirit form."

"I don't get it. What do you want me to do?"

"You're so impatient. Warrior!" Kisuke called out. "Are you ready for battle?"

Ichigo followed his gaze to where Kurai stood with Ururu. Kurai finished adjusting Ururu's sparring helmet. "She's ready."

"For your first lesson...fight her," Kisuke ordered.

"What?!"

"The rules are simple. The lesson ends when one of you is unable to continue. So, just be sure to knock her out before she can knock you out," Kisuke suggested, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking crazy?! I can't fight a little girl!"

"Never underestimate your opponent," Kurai said, tossing white sparring gear at Ichigo's feet. "That kinda thinking will get you killed."

"Please put them on," Ururu asked timidly. "I don't wanna kill you."

"No way. This is ridiculous! I'm not fighting her," Ichigo insisted.

"I tried," Kurai shrugged and walked over to join Kisuke and the others. As she crossed in between the two fighters, Ururu pounced, slamming her fist down and creating an explosion of dust.

"He isn't getting up," Jinta noted.

"I wonder if he's dead," Tessai added.

Suddenly, Ichigo came tumbling out of the dust face-first. He slid to a stop then jolted up. He turned around and headed towards Ururu. Kisuke blinked, "Oh? He's running towards her..."

"...and he passes by her," Kurai finished as Ichigo sprinted right past Ururu to scoop up his sparring gear.

"Hey!" Ichigo shouted at them, still running. "How the hell do I put this on?!"

"Strap it to your forehead like this!" Kisuke made wrapping gestures around his head. "Then yell at the top of your lungs, 'Take this, the powers of justice! Justice Armor, Justice Headband! Protect me'!"

"Okay, put it on like this and-" he slammed the headband down "-like hell I'll do that! AH!"

He managed to dodge Ururu's punch at the last second. "It's funny how the fear of imminent death can change one's mind," Kisuke said to Kurai.

"Like anyone would fall for that bull."

Ichigo held the headband to his forehead and shouted, "Take this, the powers of Justice! Justice Armor, Justice Headband! Protect me!"

"Wow, he actually said it," Kurai blinked, surprised.

"You bastards!" Ichigo pulled on the straps and they snapped together. He put his gloves on then turned around. "Okay! Bring it!"

He dodged another deadly punch and resumed his running away. Kurai raised an eyebrow, "'Bring it'? Seriously?"

"Shut up! It's a self-defense instinct, okay?! GAH!"

Kurai folded her arms under her breasts, "Maybe you should've pinned him against Jinta. At least then, he stands a chance."

"Jinta would be too easy of an opponent for him," Kisuke said, talking behind his fan. "You are too strong for him, so that left Ururu."

Ichigo stopped suddenly and dodged Ururu's head-on punch. He aimed his fists and Ururu instinctively leaned back. He swung punch after punch, forcing Ururu to back up. His fist grazed her cheek, drawing a bit of blood. Ururu stepped onto Ichigo's outstretched hand and raised her leg, bringing her foot down on Ichigo's face. The impact shoved him into a large boulder. Ururu blinked and glanced up, seeing Kisuke holding her leg. "Safe!"

The dust cleared and Ichigo blinked until his vision returned to normal. He noticed a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. He glanced back and noticed that his head was resting on Kurai's breasts. He glanced around and realized that she had caught him, but appeared unscathed. He sighed, disappointed, and got up. "I...lost. Damn it! Gimme another chance!"

"Nope," Kisuke said as Kurai got out of the hole in the boulder. "Congratulations. You cleared lesson one."

"HUH?! Why?! I lost!"

"I never said you had to win to clear the lesson," Kisuke pointed out.

"What?! But-"

"Besides, Ururu's fighting skills are good enough to take on a Soul Reaper. There's no way you could've beaten her," he patted Ururu's head. "By the way, are you still having difficulty breathing?"

"...hey, I don't."

"No trouble, right? Since when?"

Ichigo scratched the side of his head, "I dunno."

"Naturally," he smiled. "This lesson was a one-shot victory. It was a test to see if you could dodge the first attack or not. That's it. Spiritual energy tends to appear quicker when the soul is in danger of being destroyed. If you were able to produce spiritual energy, you'd be able to dodge those punches."

"And if I couldn't?"

"Then you would've died," Kurai blurted.

"What?!"

"Now, now, everything worked out well, didn't it? You've recovered your spirit energy," Kisuke patted Ichigo's shoulder. "Now then, shall we celebrate your achievement of lesson one?"

"Sure, but, uh, how are we gonna-"

Tessai appeared and slammed his axe down on Ichigo's chain, severing his soul from his body. Kisuke's smile grew, "Let's move on to Lesson Two."

**Kurosaki House...**

Isshin sighed in boredom as he riffled through the past week's mail. He shoved all the bills into one pile and the spam into another. He stopped upon finding a postcard. It had a scene of Niagara Falls on it. He flipped it over, reading it aloud. "I sensed his spiritual pressure all the way over here. I'm coming home. Soon."

Isshin stared at the writing, "...shit."

**Underground Cavern...**

"I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ichigo screamed from underneath Tessai.

"Could you be any fussier?" Kurai frowned in annoyance.

"Shut up!" he snapped, holding onto the broken chain. "You broke my Chain of Fate! I'm as good as dead now!"

"Duh."

"What?!" he squeaked, wriggling against Tessai's weight. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Oh, relax. Its all part of the lesson," Kisuke assured him. "When the Chain of Fate is severed, the soul can no longer return to the body. Therefore, you die. The enroachment will begin at the severed end. When it reaches your chest, it'll make a hole and you'll become a Hollow. The end."

"What? I'll become a Hollow?"

"Don't worry, there's a way to prevent you from becoming a Hollow," he paused for effect, "you have to become a Soul Reaper. Yup. This lesson ends when you once again wield the powers of a Soul Reaper. Also known as the Shattered Shaft lesson. Ready?" He pointed into the distance. "GO!"

The ground beneath Ichigo and Tessai disappeared. Ichigo screamed as they fell. Kisuke chuckled, "Really suckered him that time, didn't I?"

Kurai stood at the edge, hearing Ichigo's screams still continuing. "Damn, Ururu. That's a really, really deep hole."

"I do my best."

"Well, Kurai. You'd better get down there," Kisuke said.

"You think he'll go Hollow?" she asked, stepping on the edge.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. It's entirely up to him."

She nodded, considering this. Kurai dove into the hole. She narrowed her eyes, seeing Ichigo and Tessai at the bottom. She flipped over and landed on her feet. Ichigo blinked in surprise, "What the...? Why're you down here?"

"Protection."

"You're doing a crappy job of that," he grumbled.

"Protection for him," she pointed at Tessai with her thumb. Ichigo frowned at her in confusion, watching as she sat down next to Tessai.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Kisuke shouted from above. "Climb up here. That's lesson two."

"What? That's impossible!" he shouted back, gesturing to his bound arms.

"You're in position to complain. Look! The enroachment has already begun."

Ichigo glanced down at his severed chain, seeing the broken parts producing mouths as it began to itself. His eyes grew wide and he screamed in sheer horror.

* * *

_I shall run. If you cut off my legs, I shall crawl. If you cut off my arms, I will roll. If you crush my head, I will haunt you from beyond the grave._

_**-Kurai Yamazaru**  
_

* * *

**end of chapter 1**

**please review  
**


	2. Preperations

**Chapter 2 [Remember, this is a re-launch of my original Bleach fanfic.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach  
**

**Rated M for language, violence, and some sexuality  
**

**Enjoy and R&R  
**

* * *

**Underground Cavern, Urahara Shop, July 22, 2011...  
**

Kurai sat cross-legged next to Tessai as she watched Ichigo. He flailed about, screaming as his chain of fate was being eaten. He pressed his body against the rock, trying to squish the little monsters.

"It's no use," Kurai told him.

Ichigo gasped and stumbled back. One of the mouths on the chain held a piece of his flesh. He fell back, stunned. Kurai sighed and leaned on the palm of her hand, "This hole is filled with a special gas that fuels the enroachment process because it can take months, even years for the process to become complete. But you have 72 hours."

"T-three days?" he gasped.

"Well, I think a day has already passed, so you got 48 hours left," she informed rather bluntly. "I suggest you make it out of this hole and become a Soul Reaper before your time is up. 'Cause if you become a Hollow...I'll have to kill you."

"Is this some kinda sick game?" he panted, sweating from the pain. "You're gonna kill me?"

"Become a Soul Reaper, and I won't have to," she shrugged nonchalantly. "It's as simple as that."

**Squad 6 Barracks, the Soul Society, July 24, 2011...**

Byakuya Kuchiki walked gracefully through his squad's hallways. Following him was a boy who was the splitting image of Byakuya, only looking 200 years younger and standing four-feet tall. His black hair was long like his father's and held back in a high ponytail to reveal his heterochromic eyes: one slate grey, one golden copper. The boy wore a deep green hakama and a brown kimono. He had his sword attached to his sash. The boy walked with a blank, innocent expression.

Byakuya entered the holding cells where Renji was visiting Rukia. The boy peeked around his father's leg. Rukia blinked in surprise then smiled, "Tenzin..."

"Hi, Aunt Rukia," Tenzin smiled back.

Byakuya frowned and pulled a scroll out then unrolled it. "I have your sentence. Level 1 criminal, Rukia Kuchiki, you have been sentenced to death. Your execution will be carried out 25 days from now by the Sogyoku. This decision is final."

Tenzin slumped his shoulders and closed his eyes in helplessness. Renji stared at his Captain in shock, "What? What did you say, Captain Kuchiki? What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I do not like repeating myself," he said, glancing at Rukia as he turned to leave. "This is the last time we will ever speak. The next time you see me...will be at your execution. Come, Tenzin."

Tenzin met Rukia's gaze. He furred his brows and clenched his fists. Byakuya stopped by the door, "Tenzin."

He sighed and turned to follow, "Coming, Father."

Byakuya continued walking, silent as his son caught up with him. Tenzin snuck a peek up at his father then turned his gaze forward. "Father, is there really...nothing you can do?"

"Family bonds are not above the law. Remember that, Tenzin."

"Is this because Aunt Rukia was adopted?" he guessed.

Byakuya halted abruptly, Tenzin almost walked past him. Byakuya placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "Do not misunderstand me...Rukia broke the law, therefore, she must be punished."

"But the Sogyoku? Why go to such extremes?" he asked, confused.

"It is not our place to question Central 46, Tenzin," Byakuya removed his hand. "You will learn that we enforce the rules and decisions of Central 46. That is one of the many purposes of the 13 Court Guard Squads. This is the last I want to hear on this matter. Do not bring it up again, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father."

**Underground Cavern...**

Ichigo opened his eyes as the little mouths went back to sleep. He slowly rose to his feet then backed up to the wall. He took a deep breath then ran and sprinted up the other wall. He made it several feet in the air, but slipped and fell back down. Jinta poked his head over the edge, "Hey! Are you hungry?"

"How can I be hungry?! I'm a soul right now. I can't eat!" Ichigo snapped.

"That's good. Being hungry is a dangerous sign. It means you're becoming a Hollow soon. If you're thirsty, that's fine," Jinta puckered his lips to let his saliva seep out of his mouth. "You can drink my drool!"

"You little punk!"

"Hey, Ururu, you do it, too."

"Sure."

"Shit! Don't joke around!" Ichigo begged. "Come down here and try it-ah!"

Kurai clenched her fists and finally snapped, "KNOCK IT OFF OR I'LL COME UP THERE AND BEAT YOUR ASSES SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT DOWN FOR A WEEK!"

They swallowed their drool. Kisuke leaned over, "Now, Kurai, they were only having fun."

"They were being annoying!" she huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts. "Damn, kids."

"Kurai," Tessai whispered. "It's almost time."

She blinked then glanced at Ichigo. He was on his knees, staring up at the hole entrance. She sighed and got to her feet, "Are you sure you're not hungry?"

"Please," he snorted. "I still got a lot of links left on the chain."

"I was a bit off on the time here. If Tessai says it's time, that means at least 70 hours have passed...and you're about the become a Hollow." Kurai cracked her knuckles, startling Ichigo. "Oh, and...the last enroachment...is the worst and most powerful of the whole process."

Suddenly, all the links on Ichigo's chain turned into hungry mouths. They furiously fed on one another, reaching towards the end of the chain. Ichigo screamed at them. The last chain bit into the end, opening the hole in his chest. Ichigo reared his head back and screamed as a Hollow mask began to form on his face. Kurai squinted her eyes, staying calm despite the heavy power Ichigo was radiating.

The bounds on Ichigo's arms broke off and Tessai reacted. "Boss, I'm going to eliminate him. _**Bakudo #99, First** **Song, Shiryu**_!"

Large white cloth bandages sprouted from Tessai's hands. They wrapped around Ichigo, completely enveloping him. "**_Second_ _Song, Hyakurensan_**!"

Large silver pins stabbed through the cloth, keeping the wrappings in place. Kurai steadied herself and turned to Tessai, "Hey! You're gonna kill him with that!"

"Unavoidable! I must destroy him before he turns into a Hollow!" Tessai slapped his palms together. "_**Final Song, Bankin Taiho**_!"

A large, intricate box appeared above them. The wrappings on Ichigo broke and he poked his face out, seeing the descending box. Kurai widened her eyes in disbelief and grabbed Tessai's arm, jumping out of the hole as the box made contact with Ichigo exploded. They landed near where Kisuke was protecting Ururu and Jinta. Kisuke glanced at Kurai, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," she said.

"AH!" Jinta screamed. "Something jumped outta the hole!"

The thing he was pointing at slammed into the ceiling then landed several yards from them. Jinta stood up as Kisuke stepped back from the kids. "Hey! Is that you, carrot top?! If you're still alive, then answer me!"

The dust cleared, and Ichigo stood before them, wearing a Soul Reaper's uniform and a Hollow mask. He reached back and grabbed the hilt of his sword. Jinta and Ururu got into defensive positions. Ichigo pulled his zanpakuto, but the blade was broken. He brought the sword around and smashed the hilt against his mask. He pulled the rest of the mask off and exhaled in relief. Jinta blinked in surprise, "So, he's...a Soul Reaper?"

"Congratulations!" Kisuke clapped, approaching Ichigo. "It seems you went and became a Soul Reaper again! Well done. Lesson two...completed."

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped, slamming the end of his hilt against Kisuke's face.

"Ow! My face!"

"Hey!" Kurai snapped.

"You shut up, too!" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "I bet you weren't expecting for me to come outta there alive, were ya? I made a promise to myself that if I ever got out of the hole, I'd kill you the first chance that I got!"

"Hm? Your timing is perfect," Kisuke got up and smiled, twirling his cane. "With all of your spirit energy, we should be able to get you started on Lesson 3. And the best part is that Lesson 3 had no time limit. Knock off my hat with your zanpakuto and the lesson will be clear-"

Ichigo appeared directly in front of Kisuke, slashing his broken zanpakuto down. Kisuke glanced up at the corner of his hat, seeing a large tear. "Not bad. Considering your zanpakuto is broken."

"I wouldn't be so smug. Cause I haven't really gotten down to business yet," Ichigo boasted. "Look, why don't we just forget about your concept of no time limits? I think we can end this lesson in 5 minutes."

"Sounds good," Kisuke smirked as he pulled his sword out of his cane. "Five minutes...you say that's all the time you need, right?"

**Outside the Squad 6 Barracks...**

Tenzin followed his father down the walkway. Byakuya was still strictly silent which bothered Tenzin. _If he lets Aunt Rukia die after going to the trouble of adopting her...does he truly care about anything? _Tenzin blinked and halted abruptly, realizing that his father had stopped.

"My compliments, Squad 6 Captain."

Tenzin turned around. Standing several feet away, were the Captains of Squad 3 and Squad 11. Captain of Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, sat on the guard rail. He was a tall, slender man with silver hair. Tenzin swallowed, uneasy. Captain Ichimaru seemed like a simple, kind man. But, his fox-like smile chilled the boy to the bone. "You handled yourself very professionally in there. I thought that condemning your own sister to death might be difficult for you. You're truly and example for all Soul Reapers."

"Are you joking?" The Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Byakuya and Gin were tall, but Kenpachi towered over both of them. His hair was pulled back in spikes with bells attached to them, and he wore an eye patch over his right eye.

Tenzin quietly stepped closer to his father. He knew he shouldn't fear commoners, but these two had to be the worst of all the 13 Captains. A smiling fox with the charm of a snake, and a bloodthirsty beast with a love for violence. Tenzin wasn't sure which one was worse.

"The only ones who're afraid of dying are you and the Captain of Squad 9," Kenpachi continued.

"Oh, is that so?"

Byakuya turned completely around, "If this were official business, you two wouldn't be without your Lieutenants. So, what do you want with me? I am escorting my son home. Make it quick."

"We were just concerned," Gin said. "We wanted to make certain that one of our esteemed colleagues wasn't feeling badly about having to pass sentence on a member of his own family."

"Our family lineage is none of your business."

"Good to know you're not upset," Kenpachi said, uncrossing his arms. "Criminals can do such damage to a noble family's image."

"Oh?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes. "And since when does a commoner like you know anything about nobility?"

Kenpachi smirked and pushed off the wall to face Byakuya. "Huh. Well, I guess you could say I've always been a keen observer. For that matter, I'd be pleased to offer you my services. Perhaps, you'd like me to behead the criminal before the execution?"

"I don't think that even you, Squad 11 Captain, has the skill required for something like that."

"Why don't you test me then?" Kenpachi dared.

"I don't think you really mean that."

"Try me!"

On instinct, Tenzin reached for his sword, but the two Captains disappeared in a flash of light. Tenzin glanced around then noticed them across the courtyard on top of the roof. Gin had Kenpachi wrapped up in cloth. "My apologies, Squad 6 Captain. It was not my intention to provoke you, or make a scene in front of your son. Please, give my regards to your sister, alright?"

Tenzin leaned over the guard rail, watching the two Captains disappear. Byakuya turned towards the direction he was originally going, "Come, Tenzin."

"But Father, I haven't seen any of the other Captains in action. Can't you destroy them just a little bit?"

"Future heads of the Kuchiki family do not whine about the lack of turmoil between the Captains," Byakuya scolded. "Now, come. I'm already late for my meeting with the head of the Tenshu family."

Tenzin slumped his shoulders and followed Byakuya, grumbling. "It's only tea."

**World of the Living...**

Kurai watched as Kisuke sliced through a large boulder. She frowned as Kisuke laughed and slashed wildly, chasing after Ichigo. "He's having too much fun."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ururu asked.

"If he's having fun, he's not taking it seriously. Kisuke rarely gets to stretch his legs...but he's supposed to be teaching this kid, not teasing him." Kurai raised a brow as Ichigo stopped and turned to face Kisuke, only to have the last bit of his Hollow Mask knocked off. Kisuke held his sword out, "**_Awaken, Benihime_**!"

Kisuke's sword transformed into a sleeker, straight sword with a razor point. The pommel curved out a bit and carried a red tassel. The guard flattened against the blade with thick, red ribbon tied above it. Kurai blinked in surprise, "Oh? He brought out Benihime already?"

Kisuke slashed at Ichigo who managed to dodge in time. Ururu and Jinta dove behind Kurai for protection while Tessai took cover behind a large boulder. Kurai remained unfazed by Kisuke's power, and Ichigo resumed his running away. Ururu peeked her head around Kurai's legs, "He isn't...fighting back?"

"How can he? With that pathetic excuse of a sword?" Kurai crossed her arms under her breasts. "He better call on his real Zanpakuto or else...Kisuke will kill him."

She snapped her gaze to where Ichigo had ceased running. Kisuke stopped several yards away and raised his sword, prepared to strike. Ichigo whirled around, brandishing his broken hilt. "**_Zangetsu_**!"

Ichigo's sword erupted in a bright white light, unleashing a wave of power in Kisuke's direction. Ururu and Jinta dove back behind Kurai who shielded her eyes from the light. When the dust cleared, Ichigo stood with his released Zanpakuto. A giant cleaver with no hilt or guard, and had white cloth wrapped around the handle. Jinta frowned, "What kinda Zanpakuto is that? It's not even shaped like a typical sword. If you ask me, his old one was better."

Kurai glanced at Tessai who trembled in fear. _What's he shivering for? It's just a different looking sword...right? _Kisuke said something to Ichigo, raised his sword above his head. Kisuke raised his own sword, "**_Scream,_ _Benihime_**!"

Ichigo slashed downward and Kurai turned around, shielding Ururu and Jinta with her body. As soon as it was released, it was over. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Kisuke picking up his hat. He dusted it off and sealed his Zanpakuto back into it's dormant form. Kurai glanced over where Ichigo was on his knees, unconscious and leaning on his sword. _This kid, _she thought in shock, _his power is imme__nse. How can he be that strong?_

"Kurai, take Ichigo upstairs to rest, would you?" Kisuke asked, twirling his cane in his hand.

"What am I? Your slave?" she snapped, standing up. "You expect me to drag his heavy ass all the way upstairs?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. Fine." Kurai grumbled as she walked over to Ichigo, careful not to fall in the cavern he had created.

**August 8, 2011, 1:00 am...**

"Are you sure _I _have to go? Why can't you go?"

"I already told you, Kurai," Kisuke said, leaning against the wall outside his shop. "Someone has to keep an eye on the shop. Plus, your gifts are more suited to keeping Ichigo and the others safe."

Kurai placed her hands on her hips. She wore flared jeans over her black boots and a dark brown jacket zipped up to the collar. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs swept to one side. She noticed an extremely tall, brown-skinned man approaching them. He had shaggy dark brown hair that covered his eyes. Kurai craned her neck back to glanced up at him, "So...you're Chad?"

"Actually, it's Sado, but you can call me Chad if you'd like," he held his hand out. "My name's Yasutora Sado."

"Kurai Yamazaru," she said, shaking his hand.

"Are you going to the Soul Society as well?" he asked politely.

"Yes," she put her hand back on her hip. "I'll be the muscle."

Chad said nothing. She couldn't tell if he was silent because he didn't believe her or because the air suddenly grew awkward. "Well, well," Kisuke said. "If it isn't Ichigo. And right on time. Welcome to the club."

"Hey, Chad," Ichigo greeted, frowning in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

"Rukia saved me once," he said. "I want to help her out if I can. I'm going, too."

"Huh?"

"Don't be so over-reactive," Kurai scolded, folding her arms under her breasts. "I'll make sure no one gets hurt on this trip."

"You're going, too?!"

"Isn't that what she just said?" asked a voice from behind Ichigo. Uryu stood, completely clad in white. "I don't take defeat well. Especially when it's at the hands of a Soul Reaper. So, I'm going, too."

"So, we're all present and accounted for!"

Ichigo whirled around to glance down the alley, "Orihime?"

"Yes," said a pretty girl with long light brown hair. "I got the message, too."

"Hold on a second!" Ichigo panicked. "Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you?" A black cat strolled over from behind Orihime. His tail flicked back and forth casually.

Kurai blinked, "Oh, hey, Yoruichi. Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been around," he said mysteriously. He glanced up at Ichigo, "Kid, haven't you noticed the increase in power of your three friends? There's been so many clues. You need to be more observant than that if you want to survive. While you were training and trying to regain your Soul Reaper powers, the three of them were also training in their own way. Instead of asking stupid, meaningless questions, you ought to be thanking them."

Ichigo stared in horror at Yoruichi then blurted, "A freaking cat just spoke to me!"

Kurai bent down and scooped Yoruichi into her arms, "Chill out, dude. You'd think he hadn't seen a talking cat before."

"That's because I haven't! Cats don't talk!" Ichigo snapped at her.

Kurai held out Yoruichi, "This one does."

"Alright, alright," Kisuke caught their attention by clapping his hands. "Come everybody. Let's take this little party inside the store. There are things we can't talk about out here in the open."

Kurai let Yoruichi leap from her arms to follow Kisuke and Chad inside. Uryu caught up with Kurai and introduced himself, "I'm Uryu Ishida."

"Kurai Yamazaru."

"Forgive me for prying, but why are you going?" he asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I don't know this Rukia girl, but I promised Kisuke that I'd keep all of you safe," she said, stepping inside.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"What is this? 20 questions?" she frowned at him in annoyance. "I know we've known each other for only three minutes, but let me gain your trust before you interrogate me, alright?"

"Fair enough."

They all followed Kisuke down to the underground training room. Orihime clapped her hands together and marveled at it's massive size, "Wow! Who knew something this humongous was right below the shop?! Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess," Ichigo shrugged.

Tessai grabbed Orihime's hand, crying tears of happiness. "What a wonderful reaction. It's such a pleasure to have you on this trip, my dear."

"Tessai, get off her," Kurai growled. "Your crying is making me nervous."

"I can't help it. It's so rare to have a pretty girl here," he said, wiping his tears.

Her eyebrow twitched, "What am I, an ugly witch?"

"I meant, a _nice_, pretty girl."

Kisuke grabbed Kurai's arm before she could charge. "Alright, your attention, please! All eyes over here."

He let go of Kurai and snapped his fingers. A large hollow square appeared in the space between two large boulders. "This is the gate that leads to the Soul Society. It's called a Senkaimon, or Tunnel World Gate. I'm gonna tell you all how to successfully pass through it. But, first, we need to change one thing."

He raised his cane and slammed the butt end against the back of Ichigo's head, forcing his Soul Reaper soul out. Kurai caught his empty body and set it carefully against a boulder. "Hey!" Ichigo snapped. "How about giving me a little warning next time, Urahara?!"

"Alright, listen up," Kisuke ordered, fanning himself. "Like normal gates, this one has a spirit particle conversion machine."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"It's a machine that turns humans into spirit form so that they can pass without having their souls sucked out. If we went in the typical way, only you'd be able to pass through safely cause you're already in spirit form," Kurai explained, placing a hand on her hip.

"Alright, we understand," Ichigo harrumphed. "Let's get go-ah!"

Kisuke smiled innocently as he jabbed his cane into Ichigo's hip. "But there's a catch. The window of time the gate can be kept open for you is only...four minutes long."

"But...is that enough time?" Ichigo asked.

"Ordinarily? No," Kurai responded.

"She's right. The whole scheme is a little shaky," Kisuke agreed. "Four minutes with the gate is all I can give you. After that, it will close. And anyone who hasn't made it through yet will be trapped forever in the Dangai, the Precipice World between here and the Soul Society."

"How will we ever make it?" Orihime asked, doubtful.

"Go forward," Yoruichi said. "Remember what I told you about the connection between the heart and the soul. You must have no doubt, have no fear. Do not think of those you are leaving behind. The will to go forward will be your guide. And don't look back. Only those who can do these things can follow me through the gate and survive."

"We all know this already or else we wouldn't still be here," Ichigo scolded, stepping forward. "Quit all your preaching and do this thing now."

"And you understand that if you lose, you can never return to this life again, right?"

Kurai absently glanced in Kisuke's direction. She tightened her fists and exhaled calmly. Ichigo huffed with a smirk, "Then all I need to do is win, huh?"

"Exactly."

Kisuke and Tessai knelt down on either side of the gate, activating it. "Everybody ready? As soon as it opens, run in as fast as you can, alright?"

"Right."

"Good luck," he said. The portal opened and they all jumped in.

* * *

_We all live believing that we are in control of our own lives. This is folly. There is something lurking in the darkness, that pulls on our puppet strings._

_**-Shizuka Aizen**  
_

* * *

**end of chapter 2  
**

**please review!  
**


End file.
